The Simpsons
Note: For more information about this topic, you may visit The Simpsons Wiki. The Simpsons is an animated sitcom created by Matt Groening for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series is the longest animated cartoon running of an independent series and is also the longest primetime scripted series. The show often gives parodies and references to Looney Tunes. The Simpsons is notable for being the first successful cartoon targetted at young adults, which spawned future adult cartoons such as South Park, American Dad!, Rick and Morty, Family Guy, Futurama, and much more. Originally, The Simpsons was also famous for its cutaway and flashback gags, but now the show rarely uses them now that Family Guy uses them a lot more. The Simpsons features the Simpson family of Homer, Marge, Lisa, Bart, and Maggie Simpson and their extended family of Patty and Selma Bouvier and Grampa Simpson, neighbors, and friends in the fictional city of Springfield. Originally, the Simpson family was created by Matt Groening for The Tracy Ullman Show to appear in one-minute shorts. Forty-eight one-minute shorts were produced between a two year span and they became a huge success. Fox, the producers of Tracy Ullman, decided to spin-off Groening's characters into a television show in 1989. Generally, the show is rated TV-PG (often with the parameters D, dialogue, L, language, S, sexual situations, and V, violence), but some episodes are rated TV-14. Voice Cast Note: The voice actors with a blue link have also provided voices in Looney works. * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Barney Gumble, Groundskeeper Willie, Abe "Grampa" Simpson, Mayor Joe Quimby, Krusty the Clown, Hans Moleman, Sideshow Mel * Julie Kavner as Marge "Bouvier" Simpson, her mother Jacqueline Bouvier, and her twin sisters Patty and Selma Bouvier * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Harry Shearer as Mr. Burns, Jasper Beardly, Ned Flanders, Dr. Hibbert, Principal Skinner, Mr. Smithers, Lenny Leonard, and Reverend Timothy Lovejoy * Tress MacNeille voices Agnes Skinner and Manjula (2014 - present) and other minor characters, * Hank Azaria voices Apu, Chief Wiggum, Moe Szyslak, Superintendent Chalmers, Carl Carlson, and Kirk Van Houten * Pamela Hayden voices Milhouse Van Houten, Jimbo Jones and other minor characters * Russi Taylor voices Martin Prince, twin sisters Sheri and Terri, and other minor characters * Maggie Roswell plays Miss Hoover, Luann Van Houten, Maude Flanders (the character died in Season 11, but Roswell voices her in the flashbacks and non-canon episodes after Season 11), Helen Lovejoy * Kelsey Grammer as Sideshow Bob * Marcia Wallace as Edna Krabappel * Phil Hartman as Lionel Hutz, Troy McClure Christopher Collins did voicework for Mr. Burns and Moe in Season 1, but left the show after that. Marcia Wallace played teacher Edna Krabappel until her death in 2013 and Phil Hartman played Lionel Hutz and Troy McClure until his death in 1998. Mr. Burns voice was taken over by Shearer and Moe's by Azaria. Edna Krabappel, Troy McClure, and Lionel Hutz were retired after the two actors' deaths. Wallace's character was killed off and Hartman's characters now only make rare cameo appearances. Looney Parodies *''Krusty Gets Busted ''- The beginning of the special news report on Krusty the Clown being arrested for armed robbery opens with a parody of the zooming WB shield, with Krusty's smiling head zooming in to a similar sound effect. *''Itchy & Scratchy & Marge'' - Itchy & Scratchy pull out bigger and better guns similar to how Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam did in "Bugs Bunny Rides Again". *''Principal Charming'' - Marge tells Patty that she doesn't want to look like Yosemite Sam on her first date with Principal Skinner. *''Stark Raving Dad'' - Bart calls Leon Kompowsky "Looney Tunes" when he tells him that he is Michael Jackson. *''Homer Alone'' - In a parody of the Road Runner cartoons, Bart and Homer freeze frame with Latin names. *''Lisa's First Word'' - When toddler Bart hears Lisa say her first word, he exclaims "Sufferin' succotash!", Sylvester's catchphrase. *''Bart's Inner Child'' - The scene where Homer dumps the trampoline of a cliff is a parody of the Road Runner cartoons. *''The Springfield Files ''- Marvin the Martian appears in an alien line-up. *''The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show'' - June Bellamy, the voice of Itchy and Scratchy, claims to Homer that she did the voice of the Road Runner, but the studio had her record only one "beep" and they doubled it during the sound editing. *''Lisa's Sax'' - A parody of Michigan J. Frog appears as the mascot of the Warner Bros. Network. (the real network is The WB) A modified version of the WB shield logo appears behind Michigan during his number. *''Brother's Little Helper'' - Chief Wiggum says to Bart "That's the end of your Looney Tune, Drugs Bunny!", a reference to Bugs Bunny. *''The Old Man and the Key'' - One of Los Souvenir Chaquitos wears a Taz jacket. *''There's Something About Marrying'' - After Bart and Milhouse fail to drop a watermelon on top of Barney Gumble, Barney says to the boys "Now as the Road Runner said to the Coyote...," he then jumps in the air like the Road Runner and cries out "Beep, beep!" before zooming off with a ricochet sound effect. *''The Last of the Red Hat Mamas'' - There is an Easter Bunny named Hugs Bunny, a parody of Bugs Bunny. Later Homer mentions the Road Runner when he learns that there really is a bird with that name. *''G.I. (Annoyed Grunt)'' - There is a chase sequence between Homer and a military drone that parodies Looney Tunes. *''Smoke on the Daughter'' - On the couch gag, Wile E. Coyote appears to paint a fake couch on the living room wall. After Wile E. sneaks off the Simpsons run into the couch and get hurt as Maggie zooms in and says the Road Runner's catchphrase "Beep, beep!" *''Behind the Laughter'' - The newspaper that puts the show on hold says "That's all Folks!" *''Tales of the Public Domain'' - In the "Homer's Odyssey" segment, after the Sea Captain (as Poseidon) pushes Homer and his friends off course, he says, "Yarr! Ain't I a stinker?" *''The President Wore Pearls'' - When Homer shows Lisa postage stamps, one of the characters on them is Bugs Bunny. *''Apocalypse Cow'' - There is a chicken named Leghorn, which could be a reference to Foghorn Leghorn. *''Homer the Father'' - The Itchy and Scratchy cartoon "Ain't I a Stinger?" puns Bugs Bunny's phrase "Ain't I a Stinker?" *''The Scorpion's Tale'' - A real life coyote appears chasing a real life roadrunner in a parody of the Road Runner cartoons. They both get ran over. *''Treehouse of Horror IV'' - In the episode segment "The Devil and Homer Simpson," Homer Simpson spends a day in Hell. In the "Ironic Punishment Department," a demon has Homer strapped in the Feed-A-Matic chair from "Pigs Is Pigs", forcing him to eat "all the doughnuts in the world!" *''Treehouse of Horror XXII'' - Ned Flanders killing Patty and Selma with a giant rock is a parody of the Road Runner cartoons. Flanders then runs off with a "Beep-beep!" *''Love Is a Many - Splintered Thing'' - Marvin the Martian appears in the fighting video game. *''Luca$'' - A real life coyote again chases a real life roadrunner in a parody of the Road Runner cartoons. The coyote gets smashed by a boulder and the roadrunner gets shot and killed by a hunter. *''The Yellow Badge of Cowardge'' - Edwin Moses falls off a cliff in a parody of the Road Runner cartoons. *''The Bonfire of the Manatees'' - During a recording session for a pornographic film, Carl Carlson (who is starring in the picture) talks to the director, stating he has a tattoo of Foghorn Leghorn on his right thigh. He is worried about copyright and trademark issues with the tattoo because of this. *''Werking Mom'' - Gil references Pepé Le Pew when he thanks Lisa for taking his advertisements to help with his new job. *''The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed '' - When visiting the tomb of Jesus Christ, Ned Flanders tries to tell Homer that's the tomb of the greatest man who ever lived. Homer asks, "Porky Pig?" Ned snaps and yells "PORKY PIG'S NOT A MAN, HE'S A PIG, AND HE'S NOT EVEN A REAL PIG!" *''Crystal Blue-Haired Persuasion'' - A similar coyote appears and kills a roadrunner, an obvious parody of Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner. Other Parodies Tiny Toon Adventures: *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' - Elmyra Duff gives a lion a Bart Simpson-type haircut. *"It's All Relatives" - Babs Bunny does impressions of Marge, Bart and Maggie. *"Toon TV" - Babs mentions Bart in the music video Toon Out, Toon In. *"Weekday Afternoon Live" - Blard Simpleton is a parody of Bart Simpson. Animaniacs: *"Hooray For North Hollywood" Part 1 - Bart Simpson makes a cameo appearance when Dot Warner mentions The Simpsons. Only Bart's hair was seen. Gallery BlardSimpleton.png Smoke on the Daughter Looney Tunes.png 250px-Warner Brothers Network.png Homer Alone Looney Tunes Homer.png THOHXXII Ned Flanders Looney Tunes.png Road Runner.png Bart-and-homer.png Simpsons Marvin the Matian.png Babs as Marge Simpson.png Babs as Bart Simpson.png Babs as Maggie Simpson.png Category:TV Shows Category:Pop Culture